


Journey’s End

by Puph_17



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puph_17/pseuds/Puph_17
Summary: After the events of Olberic’s Chapter 4, the travelers celebrate one final victory as their journey comes to an end.





	Journey’s End

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wrote this a while ago and thought I’d just post it. It’s just a scene that I had an idea for, but never really panned out into anything more than this. It is meant to take place after Olberic’s Chapter 4 with the idea that this is the final Chapter 4 in this adventure. Hope you enjoy.

It had been a most eventful day. After all, they’d just waltzed into a town, overthrown the local government, and slain their leader. All in a day’s work. Naturally, the formerly oppressed people were rather grateful that they had been liberated and had thrown their heroes a party with the former contents of Werner’s pantry. It had lasted long into the night. The ale had flowed like water and twenty pigs had been cooked for the town to enjoy as they celebrated the fall of Werner’s hold over Riverford. As the party began to die down, Primrose found herself sitting around one of the bonfires, mug in hand, surrounded by familiar faces. Tales were told, in-jokes popped up everywhere, and laughter rang out into the cold night air.

“And the woman says, ‘What’s the difference between King’s Sword and King’s Shield?’, and I say ‘King’s Shield cures all sorts of ailments, including constipation, and King’s Sword is a deadly poison that will kill you within 5 minutes. Or I could just use rabbit scat, that also works in place of King’s Shield,’ and she passes out on the spot!” said Alfyn.

Everyone burst out laughing.

“Does it actually work?” asked Ophelia.

“If ‘works’ means being holed up in the outhouse for a few days until you’ve passed everything out of your system, then, yeah, it does!”

Everyone began laughing again. As the laughter began to die down, Tressa asked, “So, H’annit, how’d the Great Hunt go? Didn’t that happen a few weeks ago?”

“Aye, it went well.” she replied. “I bagged two deer in the first hour and another seven dozen after that.”

“Just casually bags two deer, no problem,” Alfyn muttered. “If I hadn’t seen you hunt before, I wouldn’t believe you.”

“Aye. Tis two more deer than thou hast ever shot, let alone harvested.”

“Hey! I’ve scavenged at least 3 deer carcasses from the wolves in my time!” shouted Alfyn amid a roar of laughter.

“So, you’re a vulture then? Truly, I thought better of you, Alfyn,” said Cyrus with a smile.

“Hey! You’d probably believe me if I told you rabbit scat tea would cure constipation!” retorted the apothecary hotly.

“Tis true,” said H’annit. “But yon Master Professor wouldst not know the difference between rabbit scat and bear scat. He could scarce tell – tis not a lone illustration of either in one of his precious books!”

Everybody burst out laughing again.

“Say, Cyrus, have you ever considered a dissertation on various animal droppings and their medicinal uses?” asked Primrose. “I would love to read it!”

“I have not,” said Cyrus with a grimace and a sip of his ale. “I’m not sure if I could get a student of the lowest level to do that, even with full university funding.”

Olberic smiled, “I think even Tressa would take the time to read it, if only for amusement. You should propose it at to the headmaster.”

“You bet I would!” chirruped the merchant.

“Just imagine,” said the knight. “how much interest could be generated in your university’s research!”

Ophelia giggled, “They say all publicity is good publicity!”

Cyrus groaned. “I’ll let Tressa try to convince him herself. I have tenure to think of! And anyway, isn’t she supposed to be good at selling things?”

“Yeah, she’s our best chance of a scientific paper on animal scat! C’mon Tressa!” said Alfyn enthusiastically.

“Well now, I’m currently investigating the medicinal uses of Razorbush Berries. You’ll all be able to see my findings on it in about 2-3 months,” said Cyrus. “And I’ll be at the University doing research for the forseeable future, so you will be able to find me. I imagine the same will go for Lady Primrose?

Primrose smiled. “Yeah, comes with the whole ‘Lady of the Land’ thing. But if any of you are passing through Noblecourt, feel free to stop by and say hello any time!”

“I’ll make sure to remember that!” said Alfyn. “It will be better than staying in the inn!”

Tressa laughed, “And it will be free too!”

“Don’t get too comfortable…….Faith, not hospitality, is my shield, remember?” said Primrose darkly.

Everybody laughed.

Olberic smiled. “I’ll most likely stay with my village, and you’re welcome to stop by as well, but I fear my accommodations may be more……modest.”

“You’ll be sleeping on straw in the stable!” whispered Tressa loudly. “He’s cheaper than I am!”

“Straw!? It’ll be used straw! It won’t even be fresh straw with purse pincher over here!” said Alfyn, feigning horror.

“Waste not, want not!” boomed Olberic.

Everybody laughed again.

Cyrus shrugged, “Better than sleeping on the ground I guess.”

Ophelia smiled, “We are still honored by all of your hospitality.”

There was a brief pause.

Primrose said wistfully, “I’m going to miss this, you know. All of us, just sitting around a fire, chatting about absolutely nothing.”

There was an awkward silence.

“I had not considered that,” said Olberic after a moment. “But it is true. It would seem that our little adventure is drawing to a close. With this victory, all of us have accomplished what we set out to do. I must thank you all for standing beside me till the very end of my journey.”

“Don’t worry, big guy! We’ve got your back!” said Alfyn.

Ophelia said, “All the same, it’s regrettable that our paths must part ways. Truly, this will be a great loss.”

Cyrus sighed, “Well, as they say, ‘Even the greatest band of heroes must eventually part ways’.”

“Who says that?” asked Tressa. “I’ve never heard of that!”

“A great man, whose work you should read,” replied Cyrus.

H’annit grinned, “Aye, even I hast heard of him!”

“What!? How have you heard of him!?” squawked Tressa.

“Nay, I jest. Methinks Cyrus weaves tales! After all, aren’t his books full of them?”

“Now, now! Wait a second, let me grab the book! It’s right here!” Cyrus shouted as he dove for his backpack. He began to rummage through his pack, as the others began to laugh.

Primrose leaned back and chuckled as her companions continued to banter. She had a sinking feeling that she wouldn’t get to enjoy moments like this very often in the future. But for the moment, just the moment, she would enjoy this. It was the best celebration she could ask for.


End file.
